Problem: $\Huge{6.168 - 0.432 = {?}}$
Solution: ${6}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Make sure the decimals are lined up.}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${{8}}$ ${{2}}$ ${6}$ ${{6}}$ ${{8} - {2} = {6}}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${{6}}$ ${{3}}$ ${3}$ ${{3}}$ ${{60} - {30} = {3}0}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${11}$ ${5}$ ${{4}}$ ${7}$ ${{7}}$ ${{1100} - {400} = {7}00}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${{0}}$ ${5}$ ${{5}}$ ${{5000} - {0} = {5}000}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${5}$